Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and an image processing method, and more particularly to an electronic device and an image processing method capable of generating photos carrying sense of speed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the advance in technology, more and more electronic devices are equipped with digital camera. The users can take photos with the digital camera of the electronic device whenever and wherever they want to. This is indeed very convenient to the users. However, for an ordinary user, it is not an easy job to take a photo of an object carrying sense of speed. Apart from controlling the shutter, aperture and ISO values of the digital camera, the user still has to control the lens to move along with the moving object. Therefore, how to make an ordinary user capable of taking a photo in which the object carries sense of speed has become a prominent task for the industries.